Title
by Akinayuki
Summary: Sakura menyadari bahwa Sai tidak pernah memberikan sebuah judulpun untuk semua lukisanny hingga Sakura berusaha membantunya. My 1st SAISAKU. Sorry for misstyp :3


A/N : Nyoo~ Aki sangat baru di Pair ini =_= jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan romance-nya gamblang.

**-This is a simple fic so don't hope for a hard romance-**

.

.

.

.

Title

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Title** © AkinaYuki-PettoChan (New PenName :3)

SaiSaku pair

Warning AU and OOC

Summary : Sakura menyadari bahwa Sai tidak pernah memberikan sebuah judulpun untuk semua lukisannya. Ternyata itu semua karena Sai tidak pandai memberikan sebuah judul hingga Sakura berusaha membantunya.

Enjoy the story

~o0o~

Seorang gadis berambut bubble gum sedang memfokuskan kedua mata emeraldnya untuk terus memperhatikan betapa hebatnya tangan pucat seseorang menari-nari di atas kanvas yang kini mulai penuh dengan warna selain putih.

Tangan itu begitu lihai dalam meniru hal yang tengah dilihat oleh mata onyx sang empu-nya. Bahkan gadis itu tanpa disadarinya sudah tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dia terlalu terpesona dengan bakat teman kecilnya yang satu ini. Sesosok laki-laki yang telah menerima banyak penghargaan luar biasa di usia remaja.

Sang gadis saja sampai terheran-heran, mengapa ada mahkluk dengan bakat luar biasa seperti ini? Ngidam apa dulu ibunya? Seperti apa pengajaran ayahnya hingga tumbuh dia tumbuh menjadi sosok amazing ini?

Oh.. andai saja otaknya mampu menjawab itu semua.

Namun Sakura -nama gadis itu- menyadari bahwa semua ciptaan Tuhan selalu memilki kekurangan sekecil apapun itu. Termasuk pria yang bernama Sai ini. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat sempurna dan memilki tangan dewa, tetap saja dia memilki sebuah kekurangan yang mampu ditutupinya dengan baik. Well.. mungkin ditutupi oleh para agen pameran lebih tepatnya.

Hanya satu kekurangan Sai..

Dia tidak pernah memberikan sebuah judulpun untuk lukisan-lukisannya.

Aneh memang.. Tuhan memberikannya sebuah otak yang mampu berimajinasi tinggi dan menghasilkan berjuta ide brilian dalam sekejap. Namun sayang, sepertinya Tuhan lupa untuk membuat otak itu bekerja sebagai pemberi judul yang baik.

Semua lukisan yang telah dia pamerkan hanya berupa sebuah lukisan tanpa kata-kata dibawahnya. Ya.. bagi orang lain yang berpikir bahwa seni itu abstrak, dinamis dan tidak bisa disentuh menganggap lukisan Sai tanpa judul itu adalah suatu keunikan yang menjadi ciri khas tersendiri.

Tapi.. tetap saja, lukisan tanpa judul itu sepertinya terasa kurang.

"Selesai.." gumam Sai puas ketika tangannya telah selesai memberikan finishing akhir di lukisannya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasanya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Sudah selesai Sai?" tanya Sakura yang kini telah sadar dari keterpesonaannya dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati lukisan Sai. Kanvas yang tadinya putih bersih kini menjadi sebuah lukisan hidup yang menyajikan sebuah pemandangan biasa namun menyampaikan perasaan yang nyaman. Hanya sebuah lukisan yang mengambil pemandangan dari luar jendela sekolah dimana terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang melamun di balik jendela. Terlihat sepasang burung gereja sedang bertengger di pinggir jendela dan daun-daun momoji menari-nari di udara layaknya musim gugur.

'Benar-benar Indah..' batin Sakura yang memandangi lukisan Sai dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya, bagimana menurutmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Sai membereskan perlengkapan melukisnya sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Seperti biasa, Kau memang mempunyai tangan dewa." ucap Sakura kagum dan menoleh kearah Sai. Mempersembahkan sebuah senyuman lebar kepada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan meniru-niru para agen itu dengan menyebutku memiliki tangan dewa.. terasa aneh Hahaha." Sai tertawa kecil dan melepaskan celemek putihnya yang sudah dipenuhi cat warna-warni. Dengan cekatan dia menyimpan rapi seluruh cat minyaknya dan merendam kuasnya di dalam minyak khusus dan segera menaruhnya di dalam tempat yang berisi tiner agar kuas itu kembali bersih.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa? Art freak ala Ino? Atau manusia palsu ala Naruto? Ah!mungkin Copycat ala Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang menggoda Sai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya. Sai hanya tersenyum kembali dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ya.. cukup memanggilku seperti biasa itu juga sudah cukup, Sakura-chan."

"Dasar kau! Selalu saja jadi orang yang pasrah" Sakura menghela nafas singkat melihat kelakuan Sai yang selalu saja menerima apapun. Sakura masih ingat betapa anehnya Sai waktu kecil. Dia selalu tersenyum disaat apapun juga bahkan ketika Sakura marah besar kepadanya dan menamparnya, tetap saja dia tersenyum layaknya badut di taman hiburan Konoha.

Andai saja Sakura tidak mengenal Sai dengan baik dan memahaminya, mungkin Sakura mengira Sai itu adalah sycho yang senang tersenyum didukung kulit pucatnya dan kelakuannya yang aneh seperti suka menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih aneh dari kelakuannya.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatan Sakura kalau Sai pernah bertanya 'Bagaimana mengajak seseorang berkenalan?' Oh demi tuhan! Apakah perlu Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang rata-rata anak Sekolah dasarpun mengetahui jawabannya?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah Sai. Sai yang unik dan membuat Sakura selalu penasaran tentang dirinya.

"Hum.. Sakura-chan." panggil Sai yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura seketika. Dia sedang mengelap tangannya perlahan dengan serbet berwarna abu-abu dan mata onyx-nya hanya menatap lurus kearah kegiatan tangannya yang sedang mengelap satu sama lain itu.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu.. tentang Cinta?"

"Oh itu ak- Heh? Ci-cinta?" tanya Sakura balik karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sai. Mata emeraldnya membulat memandangi sosok Sai yang masih membelakanginya. Terlihat Sai menganggukan kepalanya singkat menyakinkan pertanyaannya lagi. Dengan susah payah Sakura menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha kembali bersikap normal agar nada bicaranya tidak berantakan.

"Ya.." Sakura menggaruk-garuk daerah sekitar pelipisnya. Dia kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan cinta itu, sama sekali bukan. Jujur saja, Sakura sangat mengerti rasa cinta itu seperti apa hingga sekarang. Itu semua tentunya karena Sai.

Sakura sudah menyukai Sai sejak SMP. Meskipun awalnya dia mengira dia menyukai Sai hanya sekedar suka atau kagum semata, tetap saja perasaan itu terus menghantuinya setiap hari. Bahkan Sakura menggunakan cara mengumbar-umbar bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah hingga mengikuti fans clubnya.. namun itu semua hanya kamuflase semata.

Dia menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta terhadap lukisan Sai, jatuh cinta terhadap bakat Sai dan jatuh cinta kepada semua tentang Sai. Tapi..

Apakah Sai juga berpikiran sama tentangnya?

"Kurasa Cinta itu sama seperti seni. Abstrak, dinamis dan tidak pernah tersentuh." lanjut Sakura yang kebingungan dengan apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

Sai berbalik untuk memandangi gadis berambut soft pink itu. Terlihat raut kebingungan yang sama di wajahnya.

"Kalau sedang merasakan cinta itu.. rasanya jantung ini berdebar-debar karena senang, apalagi setiap kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cinta wuih.. serasa berharap waktu berhenti saja agar tetap seperti itu selamanya." terang Sakura bersemangat.

"Jadi begitu.." gumam Sai pelan. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir mengenai sesuatu. "Apa kepada Sasuke juga seperti itu?" tanya Sai lagi dengan menatap lurus kearah mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura membeku di tempat mendengar perkataan Sai. Inner-nya sudah bergejolak dan ingin memberontak bahwa pikiran Sai tentang Sakura menyukai Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak benar. Namun apa daya, kalau dia berkata tidak.. bisa-bisa Sai menyebutnya pembohong karena selama ini menipunya.

Tapi.. kalau dia berkata 'iya'.. itu berarti dia membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Ya.. bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi tidak seperti itu juga." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan. Mata onyx Sai sedikit melebar mendengar jawaban Sakura, namun setelah itu senyuman khasnya kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya itu.

"Jadi seperti itu.. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

"Ah sama-sama." Sakura tersenyum canggung dan berusaha mencari topik baru agar suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini segera menghilang ditelan bumi. "Oh ya Sai!"

"Ya Sakura-chan?"

"Apa judul untuk lukisanmu ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah lukisan yang baru selesai itu.

"Judul?" Sai berpikir sebentar dan melihat kearah lukisannya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum kembali, "Aku belum memikirkannya.."

"Benarkah? Perasaan semua lukisanmu itu tidak berjudul ya! Aneh sekali.." gumam Sakura pelan dan memegang dagunya dalam pose berpikir.

"Aku tidak pandai memberikan judul, biar orang lain saja yang memberikan."

"Itu tidak bisa! Judul adalah hak khusus yang hanya boleh dijamah oleh sang pelukis! Kau harus menentukan judulnya." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Sakura-chan.. susah sekali memikirkan sebuah judul yang pas."

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau, tentu saja."

"Biasanya sih.. pelukis itu memberikan sebuah judul yang sesuai dengan perasaannya kepada lukisannya!" kata Sakura yang kini mengamati lukisan itu. "Apa perasaanmu tentang lukisan ini?"

"Entahlah, biasa saja." jawab Sai mengangkat bahunya santai. Dia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman tak jauh dari Sakura dan memperhatikan gadis itu sedang mengamati lukisannya dengan serius.

"Heh? Pikirkan lagi!" perintah Sakura yang hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke belakang.

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun melihat lukisan itu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau melukis pemandangan ini?" tanya Sakura yang kini menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedang duduk di belakangnya.

"Karena ingin?" Sai tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Demi tuhan! Apa tidak ada hal lainnya?" tanya Sakura lagi memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sai yang sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Hal lainnya ya?" Sai bergumam dan memasang pose berpikir. Mata onyxnya kini beralih dari sosok gadis berambut pink menuju gadis yang ada di dalam lukisannya. "Gadis itu terlihat kesepian. Tapi disisi lain aku juga melihat kalau gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang, bagaimana menurutmu Sakura-chan?"

"Heh? Jadi maksud lukisan ini perasaan kesepian menunggu gitu? Aku baru tahu.." kata Sakura lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalanya.

"Ya begitulah hahaha.." kata Sai sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali memandangi Sakura yang hanya terlihat kebingungan menatap lukisannya. Dia sangat suka memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis di depannya itu. Meskipun Sakura dominan pemarah dan suka meledak-ledak, tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya selalu ingin memandangi gadis itu.

Sakura selalu menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya. Entah marah, sedih, senang atau takut. Dia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menunjukkannya di hadapan semua orang. Sangat berbeda dengan Sai yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. Termasuk mengetahui bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Sai menyukai Sakura. Itulah mengapa dia selalu merasa cemburu ketika Sakura berbicara tentang betapa hebatnya Sasuke. Bahkan dia sampai membanting palet-nya yang penuh cat ketika mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengikuti fans klub Sasuke.

Sai hanya mau Sakura terpesona oleh dirinya. Sai mau hanya kehebatannya-lah yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Hanya namanya dan bukan Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sendiri yang menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini. Dengan sebuah senyuman palsu yang terkadang membuat Sakura kesal kepadanya.

"Hum.. bagaimana kalau Hope? Ceritanya sang gadis itu sedang membayangkan kalau orang yang ditunggu datang. Makanya dia duduk di jendela untuk melihat apakah orang itu sudah datang atau tidak! Bagaimana?" usul Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk judul lukisan itu.

"Judul yang bagus." Sai tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Siapa dulu~" sahut Sakura bangga sambil memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Dia tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membantu Sai.

"Oh ya.. kemarin aku membuat sebuah lukisan lagi." kata Sai tiba-tiba sambil menjentikkan jari telunjuknya.

"Dan seperti biasanya kau tidak memberikan judul lagi?" tanya Sakura curiga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Begitulah Sakura-chan.." jawab Sai dengan tawa kecilnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke sebuah tempat untuk mengambil lukisan yang dia maksud. Sebuah lukisan ukuran sedang yang masih tertutup oleh kain berwarna biru tua. "Awalnya aku bingung ingin memberikan judul apa kepada lukisan ini.." lanjut Sai yang menaruh pelan lukisan itu di penyangga lukisan.

"Kau mau aku membantumu Sai?" Sakura melihat kearah lukisan itu dengan penasaran.

"Awalnya sih iya.. tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasanmu tadi aku jadi tahu judul yang tepat untuk lukisan ini." sahut Sai dengan sebuah senyuman khas miliknya untuk kesekian kali.

"Heh? Benarkah? Itu sama saja aku membantumu Sai." kata Sakura yang sedikit mengandung unsur sarkasme di dalam nadanya.

"Ya secara tidak langsung." Sai terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Kau mau melihat lukisannya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini dia.." Sai membuka pelan penutup lukisan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika dia melihat rupa lukisan itu yang sebenarnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum lebar di bawah pohon Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat cantik dan menyerupai peri penjaga pohon Sakura di musim semi.

"I-ini?" "Ini aku kan? Kau melukis diriku Sai?" tanya Sakura yang benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Itu lukisan dirinya! Dan rupanya sungguh terlihat seperti model atau aktris yang memilki wajah yang sangat cantik.

"Ya, kau suka?"

"Eh.. sa-sangat suka." Sakura mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kaku ke Sai.

'Apa benar itu dirinya?' batin Sakura yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Apa dia secantik wanita di dalam lukisan itu? Bodoh sekali Sakura selama ini. Dia tidak pernah menyadari kecantikannya yang melebihi miss Konoha.

"Lalu..Kau beri judul apa lukisan ini?"

Sai hanya tersenyum kearah Sakura kemudian memandangi lukisan itu.

"Jangan bilang kau menamainya gadis jelek atau wanita buruk rupa. Akan kutendang kau keluar dari jendela ini." ancam Sakura memandang Sai dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah melukis sesuatu yang jelek Sakura-chan." Sai mengacak-acak lembut rambut pink Sakura dan kembali duduk di tempatnya yang semula. "Katamu pelukis biasanya memberikan judul sesuai perasaan mereka kepada lukisan itu. Bukan begitu Sakura-chan?"

"Ya.."

"Jadi aku akan memberikan sebuah judul sesuai yang aku rasakan tentang lukisan ini.." kata Sai pelan dan memandangi lukisan itu lekat-lekat. "Cinta." Sai menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum lembut.

"EH?"Sakura tidak mempercayai apa yang telah dia dengar dari mulut Sai. Laki-laki itu memberikan judul 'Cinta' kepada lukisan yang menggambarkan dirinya?

"Kau suka judulnya?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku juga punya judul untuk lukisan itu.." kata Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia memandangi lukisan itu dan berdiri membelakangi Sai.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.." Sakura mengangguk singkat. Dia terdiam sejenak dan berbalik memandangi Sai yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Judulnya 'aku juga mencintaimu'.."

Mata onyx Sai membulat seketika. Dia memandangi sosok Sakura yang wajahnya kini dipenuhi warna merah merona dan tangannya sedang bertatutan tidak karuan. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang salah tingkah.

Sai menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum senang kearah gadis itu. "Judul yang bagus."

OWARI

a/N : Nyooo! SaiSaku! XDD

udah lama sih mau bikin fic tentang pair ini, akhirnya kesampaian juga! SENANGNYA~! XD

Maaf kalau feel romance-nya gak dapet. Hehehehe

Tapi jujur saja ya! Aki sangat suka ketika Sai berkata 'aku tidak akan melukis sesuatu yang jelek, Sakura-chan' Gyaaaaaa~~ andai saja Aki yang dilukis dan Sai berkata itu. Pasti dah Aki meleleh ditempat! =/=

Yosh! Untuk fic oneshot berikutnya adalah.. NaruSaku! XDD

Dan seperti biasa.. mohon tunggu update-an Fic Aki yang lain jadi tolong kalau ntar review jangan bahas-bahas fic Aki yang servant atau love. Karena beberapa hari lagi pasti Aki akan update ;D

R&R Nyo?


End file.
